Yo fui una chica de concursos de belleza
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Lo que no se vio en el capitulo versión seddie. SHOOT


El sol iluminaba la sala, se podia oler y ver a simple vista, nervios , laca , rimel y lagrimas, el concurso de belleza estaba apunto de acabar, y Sam estaba realmente nerviosa, no queria que esa estúpida ganara su concurso numero 100.

Al rato el jurado paso un sobre a el presentador ,el que puso una cara de obviedad seriedad, lo que me preocupo ¿Me habia ganado?¿Otra vez seria la segundona? si era así, me deprimiria, y se que eso en mi es dificil, pero tantas veces siendo eclipsada por otras personas acaba pasando factura.

-Y bien , aquí tengo el sobre con las tres finalistas, por favor mediante las valla nombrando den un paso hacia delante-dijo el presentador, lo que hizo que sam se pusiera más nerviosa, miro a los asientos y vio una persona con una sonrisa que se le hacia familiar, era Freddie, y llevaba con el una camara de fotos , a su lado se encontraba gibby con la camiseta quitada ( Raro(?)- bendita ironia ) y gritando mi nombre, no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara, ya internamente habia ganado, aunque deseaba que esta estúpida no ganara su concurso 100.

El presentador empezo a nombrar las chicas - bien, y las finalistas son Leane Carter- al decir esto , se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, habia pasado, estaba claro que pasaria, ahhggg cuanto la odio-Miranda Cosgrove (N/A: No se me ocurria un nombre D:)-la chica dio un paso adelante, era una de las pocas que resaltaban su belleza natural, y no artificial, no era una chica potingues/maquillajes- Y Samantha Puckett, por favor chicas, den un paso adelante- me gire hacia Carly que sonreia de oreja a oreja, y me indicaba con la mano que diera un paso- bien chicas os haré una pregunta por la que el jurado decidira quien sera la ganadora- me sentia nerviosa, no podia cagarla y defraudar a Carly, Gibby y sobre todo a freddie.

Mi imaginacion empezo a volar y llego a cuando haciamos el programa de iCarly ''Oh sam, si estas enamorado de mi solo dimelo! '' ja como si fuera tan facil , voy a llegar y decirte '' Hola fredwardnub , estoy enamorada de ti!'' y yo como idiota solo le contesto '' Nyeeeeeeahh ''

Escucho mi nombre de nuevo, mierda , me estan llamando , me giro y veo a Leane con cara de triunfadora y feliz, no puede ganar NO NO Y NO ME NIEGO!

-Si, dime...-me fijo en el cartelito que contiene su nombre y le hablo- Josh!

-Bien como decia, ¿Que piensas de estudiar una carrera?-dijo el presentador muy serio

-Pienso que esta bien, por que podemos estudiar carreras, y ayudar a las personas... POR LOS NIÑOS!-dicho esto todos comienzan a aplaudirme.

Paso un largo rato hasta que de nuevo salimos de los camerinos para saber el beredicto

-Bien querido publico, espero que hayan disfrutado de Miss Seattle Adolescente!-dice efusivo mientras todos aplauden-sin más dilacion la ganadora del concurso de belleza es...Laca Deliplus!(N/A: Marca mercadona = deliplus XD ) Ok no, hahah enserio, la ganadora es...

-DILO YA!-grita una del publico, lo que me hace sonreir, se estaban atacando de los nervios tanto o mas que yo

-Ay si ya voy que humores!-dice molesto el presentador- Samantha puckett!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- se escucho por todo el escenario mi grito y el de leane, la venci! SI! PERDIO EN SU CAMPO! MAMITA SIEMPRE GANA! mire hacia freddie y me guiño un ojo , y no se por que pero consiguio que los nervios y el susto se me bajaran con una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando sali coronada, todos me esperaban para darme un abrazo, Freddie me agarro por la cintura y me abrazo , al principio me quede estatica, normalmente le habria pegado, pero no fui capaz, solo me deje llevar por las millones de sensaciones que me envolvian en ese momento , hasta que escuche a freddie hablarme en el oido- ya puedes soltarme puckett-mientras sonreia, pero no le hice caso, no me solte, le ignore, y segui como si no lo hubiera oído, por lo que parece se lo tomo bien, y me volvio a abrazar moviendome hacia los lados, a esas alturas yo ya me encontraba llorando de emocion.

En definitiva, quizas no fue tan malo presentarse a ese estúpido concurso, gane , y Freddie me dio un abrazo, DEFINITIVAMENTE , NO FUE MALO.

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ! bueno , no es lo que esperabais , a que no hay besos ni nada empalagoso, ya que para esa temporada no pegaba mucho que se besuquearan y eso haha, no fue un fic normal, si no ambientado en un capitulo por lo que no lo vi apropiado, si que es verdad que me invente lo de freddie totalmente ya que el se encontraba en una cita doble , en fin, que se le va a hacer es solo un shoot^^**

**S: Si un shoot, que pajaritos tienes en tu cabeza!;)**

**A: otra vez estas aqui? -. -**

**S: YEEP**

**A: Por que no te vas? :D**

**S: por que salgo en el fic y no quiero:D:D**

**A: TOUCHÉ.**

**F: SAM VAMONOS ! **

**S: SUELTAME **

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado el shot, y perdon por la interrupcion de Sam y freddie:$ !;)**


End file.
